


Touch

by Pamphylia



Category: Original Work
Genre: An exercise., Cuddling, Fluff, HETA we get it you’re gay, HETA yearns for being touched by Digamma, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, not cannon to the script., touched-starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: (Exercise)HETA does not know why he wants to be touched.
Relationships: HETA/Digamma (OC)
Kudos: 1





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minbari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=minbari).



> I’m so fucking. Gay.

The blonde man wasn’t of vocal value. He did not need to speak, given the current circumstances, the male did not even know how to speak. He can write, yes, and he can read and hear, but he cannot phrase any sentence HETA asks him to repeat. Digamma, the name of the male that the robot gave him, was only vocal via grunting and groaning. He yelled too, but it was only a sound. Not a word. HETA attempted to teach him to speak, but he couldn’t. It isn’t fair to him that he was the only one speaking, except for the computer of course.

  
  


Digamma walked around the space station, often playing around with the equipment that HETA keeps out, wanting at least a small little, “ooh,” coming out of him. But there was nothing. Only the blink of his soft eyes. It irritated HETA in an unsuspecting way, almost to the point of feeling alone that a mute person like him was walking around doing nothing but stare at equipment. Today was something different, as HETA planned it to be. 

They were both walking towards the terminal, the researcher had been expecting the meeting to come in. But apparently they didn’t receive his call, so he only sent his report and called it a day. The male, being the curious one in the ship, looked at his report as he lightly touched his metallic arm. Although HETA couldn’t technically feel that arm, he felt flustered over the sudden contact. He never recalled being touched like that, and he knew he would never be touched like that. HETA concludes it as an accident, and he ignores it for the rest of the time. The computer didn’t notice at all. And HETA never forgot it.

He regrets saving that piece of information onto his databases, the robot attempted to delete it, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Days went by as the memory played back at him like a broken record, over and over as that small gloved hand of Digamma touched his left arm. HETA couldn’t recharge without overheating his coolant. But, that’s what it is to him nowadays.

A large part of him questions why he is feeling strange over a touch, but it barely questioned the aspect of stopping, and a small part of him wishes he stayed as a combat unit. As he was meant to be. HETA caught himself clutching his arm as if that tingly feeling was going away, but it didn’t. However, Digamma noticed, and somehow touched his arms even more than HETA expected.

The researcher didn’t complain about it though. He only added more memory to Digamma’s soft touches. Even saving one of where the male briefly patted his plated chest. Which was, if he was being honest, the best kind of interaction HETA could ever get. He wished he had the ability to smile. But he could only conduct emotion with the white pinpricks of his hollow eyes. The male didn’t smile, but he kept touching HETA on a daily basis.

It was like his mission to Digamma. Some days he would get them unexpectedly and some days Digamma would twirl his fingers as a way of asking him. It didn’t take the robot long to figure out that the both of them were touch-starved to the fact that they’d ask for more. And they didn’t seem to mind that. Not one bit. HETA liked it a lot, and so did Digamma.

One day, they were hugging each other desperately in the storage compartment, neither of them remembered what caused them to do it, but they did it anyway. The aspect of flesh and metal being physically different didn’t bother them. They were just being themselves. HETA was holding him tightly, and Digamma gripped his chest like there was no tomorrow. 

There were some words that HETA blurted out to Digamma, phrasing, “Why do you make me feel like a human,” he slurred. It wasn’t a question, he was simply speaking out in incomprehensible ways. HETA didn’t know why, but he blames his dumb programming for it. He never liked the Guranic Board nor did he like that stupid Royanda idiot. He hates them, if he was being honest. They’re nothing but puppet masters sacrificing their puppets all for their sake of spreading their empire. They don’t even feel like he does. He’s thankful for that.

Digamma managed to grunt at him, crashing his train of thought. HETA looked down on him, the pinpricks staring straight at his black emotionless eyes. Some would say that he was dead, but he wasn’t. “What’s wrong?” HETA asked. And Digamma shook his head, saying no. He just raised his head from the robot’s large plated chest and planted his lips onto his cold faceplate. He felt everything from then on. The sudden sparks of electricity and shock of excitement after that kiss was irreversible. Irresistible, to be exact. HETA asked for more, and Digamma gave him more. Mindlessly holding his head and caressing his hair.

He wasn’t supposed to do this. But holy shit, was it so fucking good. Digamma started to speak something out after their kiss, and HETA listened in hope. 

  
  


“I love you,” He mouthed hoarsely, and they kept cuddling for god knows how long.

**Author's Note:**

> HETA: *is kissed*
> 
> HETA: wtf was that.
> 
> Digamma: affection.
> 
> HETA: disgusting.
> 
> HETA: do it again.


End file.
